Battery Acid
Battery Acid is the Codon Stream 's DNA sample of a Acidtorian from the planet Acidioa. Appearence Battery Acid first appears to be a green Sandbox but way different. He has a small head shape with two lined eyes and s medium-sized mouth with a nose. He then has long wavy arms that are slim and slender in shape. His torso is slightly big and his legs aren't as slim and slender as his arms. They are wider and smaller then any part of his body and he has 2 fingers and 3 toes as well and almost like thin shade-like things around his eyes as well. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In Gamaverse, Battery Acid now has a slight green creeper face but a little less detailed and shaped as a MC creeper face. He has a large hunched up back and he appears to more taller and slightly more stronger and muscular. He now has 3 fingers and 5 toes and longer legs. He has orange pants on and wears the gamatrix symbol on his beltline of the pants. In TLOM, Battery Acid has a mixture of M10 and GV but has more M10 elements. He has cuffs around his arms, legs, and has a shirt-like thing on his chest that is orange and black. He has 2 shoulder brackets and 1 smaller one under each of them. He wears the Gammatrix on his left shoulder bracket. Powers & Abilities Battery-Acid has the ability to burn villains with his powerful toxins in his body. He can also shoot acid at his enemies and his slithering power gives him an edge in combat. He can also shoot acidic beams which aren't very strong. He can shapheshift, like Goop, and is able to stick to surfaces, like cement buildings. He also has enhanced agility and climbing. Weaknesses His only weakness in lasers. Mig 10 In ''Made On Primus'', Battery-Acid debuts by Mig and he used to defeat the planet's vast variety of deadly animals. In Deristroll Warning, Battery-Acid was used to burn Deristroll's hands and escape away from him. In'' Hiding in the Shadows, Battery-Acid was used to stop Zs'Skayr but got possessed by him surprisingly. In The Spectrum Says So,'' Battery-Acid was used to burn Herrie Cura's neck for hurting Clepron. Gamaverse In Satisfaction Day, Battery-Acid returned and was used by Gim to get into Azmuth's lab. In Foe Hammered, Battery-Acid wrapped around Deristroll to burn him. In Rat Way, Battery-Acid broke free from the cage. In'' A Natural Selection, Part 1, Battery-Acid briefly attacked Romatron. TLOM In ''Underground, Battery Acid first appeared and battled off the Forever Ninja, whom he badly injured. He then rescued the aliens. In Controlled, Battery Acid got into Aggregor's ship, and failed to stop his machine. In X, Battery Acid is used to escape and fight The Terror, but fails. In Conflicted, Battery Acid appeared. In Imprisonment, Battery Acid faught Testa but failed. In'' Creator, Battery Acid chased and faught Tyere but failed. Nega Battery Acid (Gim) caught Mig and Tekk. In Annihilation, Battery Acid fought The Terror and Clepron. Appearences Mig 10 *Made On Primus'' (first appearance) *''Deristroll Warning '' *''Hiding in the Shadows '' *''The Spectrum Says So '' Gamaverse *''Satisfaction Day'' (first re-appearance; used by Gim) *''Foe Hammered'' *''Rat Way'' *''A Natural Selection, Part 1 (brief) The Legend of Mig *104 - ''Underground (first appearance) *106 - Controlled *108 -'' X'' *110 -'' Conflicted'' (cameo) *111 -'' Imprisonment'' *113 -'' Creator (by Mig and Gim) *201 - ''Annihilation Trivia *Battery-Acid is Mig's first acidic alien. *Battery-Acid resembles almost exactly what Sandbox's body shape is. *Battery-Acid is one of the Mig 10 aliens who had barely any appearences in Mig 10. *He is confirmed to be in Gamaverse along with the other Mig 10 aliens. *It is confirmed he will appear sometime in season 2 of GV. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Migster7